disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Duty
Game= and Halo Aliens: Extermination Terminator: Salvation |alias = Hero's Doody (by Vanellope) |user = Stan Litwak, Moppet Girl, arcade patrons |location = Litwak's Arcade}} |-|Location= Hero's Duty is a first-person shooter game in Litwak's Arcade, featured in Disney's 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. The game follows the efforts of a science-fiction military group on their mission to eliminate an army of deadly, robotic insects known as Cy-Bugs. The game takes place on a barren, ravaged landscape with a surface seemingly made of a metallic material. Background The "NPCs" (non-player characters) of the game work alongside the player to help them get to the top of the tower, where they are to defeat a large group of Cy-Bug larvae to which they, in return, earn a gold medal with the word "Hero" carved in. The player character is a robot known as the first-person shooter with one of the soldiers' arms which sports a TV monitor showing the gamer's face (in that case, the Moppet Girl's) for a head. Sergeant Tamora Calhoun serves as the player's guide during gameplay. The enemies of Hero's Duty are unique within the arcade's world; while the game characters that reside in the consoles are aware that their roles are fictional and treat them as jobs during gaming hours, the Cy-Bugs have a programming glitch that makes them believe that they're truly evil. As such, the troopers in Hero's Duty must constantly battle the bugs and prevent them from escaping the game. Should they ever do so, the entire arcade would be at risk of destruction. Places of Interest *'Train:' The train that serves as transportation from Game Central Station into the Hero's Duty world. *'Hero's Duty Tower:' The tower that holds the coveted Medal of Heroes. The top floor is where the medal is located, and if the player successfully bypasses the dozens of Cy-Bug eggs laid about (if touched, it will hatch a baby Cy-Bug that will grow rapidly and attack) they will meet a hologram of General Hologram before being awarded the medal as a prize for completing the game. After gameplay is over, the tower produces a bright beacon that eliminates the Cy-Bugs within seconds, keeping their population in check. *'Chapel:' Where Tamora and Brad's unfinished wedding was held in the former's programmed backstory. It was later used to for the marriage of Tamora and Fix-It Felix Jr.. Gallery Hero's Duty Console Art of WIR.jpg Wreck-It Ralph Sergeant Calhoun first look.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun during gameplay. Hero'sDutyRyanLang.jpg|Art of Ralph in Hero's Duty by Ryan Lang. MedalOfHerosRyanLang.jpg|Concept art of Ralph receiving the Medal of Heroes. Art by Ryan Lang. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2930.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-2272.jpg|The "game over" screen. D-heros duty arcade.png Trivia *Vanellope finds the name of the game quite amusing, as indicated by her quote "I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called Hero's Doody!" **Ironically, this is correct, as the Cy-Bug eggs litter the ground and will hatch if stepped on. *The game's name is an obvious play on the Call of Duty franchise, though the general overview of the game sounds nothing like it, more taking inspiration from the Gears of War and Halo franchises and Aliens: Extermination by Sega. In fact, Vanellope's "doody/duty" joke is just as applicable to Call of Duty as it is to Hero's Duty. *However, there is a playable version of this game on both the official website and as iOS apps, there has yet to be an actual replica of this game's cabinet in real life. *The escape pod from the Cy-Bugs' tower resembles an Arwing from the ''Star Fox'' series. *Based on Markowski's rant, Hero's Duty was released on October 2012 by Litwak. *The "First Person Shooter" is a reference to the game's genre. *For some reason, the game cabinet wasn't featured in the 2018 sequel. de:Niceland Category:Wreck-It Ralph locations Category:Games Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Realms Category:Heroes' residences Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Kingdom Hearts locations